


Coming Out

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Death Threats, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Connor learns that it is often a big thing to ‘come out’ to a parent, and that it doesn’t always end well. When Gavin finds out, Connor wants to come out to Hank, but fears the result.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kinda a vent tbh because I've been anxious recently

 

“Shh, Connor!”

“Says you!” Connor chuckled, pecking Matthew’s cheek from behind the AP700. “You’re loud.”

“You try being quiet when you are suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved into a cupboard.” Matthew smirked, turning in Connor’s arms to face him. Their pink LEDs lit the darkness just enough to make out the details of each other’s faces.

“I have successfully done that before, I’ll have you know.” Connor winked. Matthew giggled, resting his head on Connor’s chest. “Matthew, what are you doing here at the precinct?”

“I missed you.” Matthew whispered. “And… You left your tie at my place.” Matthew pulled away and held up said item of clothing. Connor gasped as his hand flew up to his collar, where his tie should have been.

“Oops.”

“I prefer you without the tie.” Matthew smiled, wrapping the tie around Connor’s neck and pulling him closer with it. Connor blushed.

The cupboard door flew open.

“What the actual fuck?” 

**[Stress levels: 62%]**

Connor and Matthew paled, LED’s spinning to red and their eyes fixed on Gavin Reed, who’d just walked in on them.

“Gavin-”

“Shut it, Connor. Just… Do what you gotta do… Fucking hell…” Gavin slammed the door shut, leaving Connor and Matthew in the dark. Matthew let go of the tie.

“What if he tells Mr Anderson…?” Matthew whispered fearfully, his LED blinking red. Connor shook his head.

“He won’t… Will he?”

“I do not know…” Matthew sighed. “Connor-”

“I’ll talk to him. You go home. I’ll inform you of whatever happens.”

“I am sorry, I should not have come…” Matthew whispered. Connor smiled sadly, lifting Matthew’s chin and pecking his lips softly.

“It’ll be alright.”

“Okay…”

* * *

Matthew refused to look up from the floor, meaning he missed the look Gavin gave him as he passed his desk. He left as calmly as he could, but his red LED still shone. Gavin sighed and stood, turning to see Connor standing awkwardly in the break room, seemingly trying to do up his tie.

Gavin approached him.

“Hey.” Gavin held his hands out towards the tie, a silent offer, which Connor accepted with a grateful nod.

“Gavin, I must apologise-”

“Does Hank know?” Gavin asked, fiddling with the tie. Connor blinked. “That you’re gay, dumbass.”

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“Because… I fear how he will react.” Connor looked down at the ground. Gavin scoffed.

“Can’t be worse than my Dad.” Gavin muttered. Connor frowned, tilting his head. Gavin caught the confused look and sighed. “He broke my nose and held a gun to my head; told me I had 3 seconds to get out his life or he’d do the honours.”

“I-I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t be, it’s fine. I got Richard now anyway. He’ll punch a hole through my Dad’s head if he fucking comes near me, or so he says.” Gavin chuckled, finishing with Connor’s tie. Connor adjusted it slightly. “You really think Hank’s gonna give a shit?”

“I don’t know…” Connor sighed. “I just… Do not want to put what Matthew and I have on the line. Matthew is important to me.”

“Do what you gotta do, Con. If you need a place to stay or whatever, I’m here, but I honestly don’t think Hank is the kind to kick out his kid over a guy he likes.”

“You think I should tell him?”

“I didn’t say that.” Gavin scowled. “I said he doesn’t seem the type to care, that’s all.”

As Gavin walked away, Connor pondered over those words.

* * *

“Alright, what’s with you?” Hank asked as he and Connor got in the car. “Your LEDs been red and yellow on and off today, what happened?”

“I will tell you once we are home.” Connor whispered. 

**[Stress Levels: 62%]**

“That bad, huh?” Hank joked. Connor just hummed in response, which bothered Hank somewhat. The older man decided to get home as soon as possible.

“Anything I should be worried about?” Hank asked softly, eyes fixed on the road. 

“No, Hank.” Connor wrung his hands in his lap, trying to sit still.

“Then why’re you shaking like a leaf?”

**[Stress levels: 69%]**

“Is this something to do with that android turning up earlier? Are you friends? Did you guys fall out or something?” Hank asked.

**[Stress Levels: 73%]**

“Please don’t ask anymore questions until we return home…” Connor whispered. “Please, Hank.”

“Alright, sure, fine…” Hank gave in, remaining silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

No sooner had they stepped inside the house, Connor was trembling, shakily kneeling down to stroke Sumo as the dog eagerly greeted them.

“Connor, come sit down.” Hank whispered gently, sitting on the couch. Connor obeyed, shakily sitting beside the man he’d come to call his father. “Right, tell me what’s going on in that little noggin of yours.”

**[Stress Levels: 77%]**

“Hank, I have something to tell you, but I am uncertain as to how you will react and the anticipation is causing me great stress.”

“Then tell me.”

“I’m trying…”

“What is it you think I’m going to do?” Hank asked, smoothing Connor’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“I read that… Some people were made homeless… Other’s were beaten, other’s were…  _ converted;  _ Forced to be what they aren’t… Threatened… Other’s were ignored, and others were told they were wrong… Some were accepted but… I-I am scared…”

“Connor, I adopted a 3 month old android kid despite all the shit I’ve had after Cole. You really  _ really  _ think I’m about to kick you out o-or beat you?”

“No…”

“Then just say it, Kid.” Hank encouraged. Connor took a deep breath.

“I’m gay, Hank.”

**[Stress Levels: 85%]**

Hank blinked.

“And?”

“A-and…?” Connor tilted his head.

“Is that it?” Hank asked. Connor nodded. “Jesus, Kid! You gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a fucking secret serial killer or something!”

**[Stress Levels: 57%]**

“You are not mad?”

“No!”

**[Stress Levels: 33%]**

“Why would I care if you liked guys? I’m bisexual myself, why would I care?” Hank laughed, pulling Connor in for a side hug. “Oh, Connor… What am I gonna do with you, huh?”

“I was worried.

“God damn it, Connor.” Hank chuckled. “So, who’s the guy?”

“Matthew.”

“Matthew?” Hank asked. “Cute quiet one? Puppy-like? Came to the DPD earlier?”

“Yes.”

“Aww. I like him.” Hank chuckled. “You gonna invite him over?”

“Now?” Connor’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I’ll make dinner. What does he like?”

**[Stress Levels: 0%]**

“Pasta.” Connor smiled. “And Thirium. He always gets it over his mouth, even if he uses a straw, it somehow ends up staining his lips blue…” Hank smirked at the sight of his love-struck kid. 

“Invite him over then.” Hank chuckled. “And Connor?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever be scared to tell me anything… okay? I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

“I know that now, Hank… Thank you.” 


End file.
